En sus brazos
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: Post 2x22. Ward tiene al fin lo que quería: Hydra está atacando a Shield, dispuestos a arrasarla. ¿Pero es lo que de verdad quiere? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando ve a Skye? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, ni Agents of Shield, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aviso: Este fic está ambientado después de la segunda temporada de Agents of Shield, así que hay spoilers varios sobre toda la temporada. Incluso hay detalles sobre Skye que son más bien noticias sobre la tercera temporada.**

* * *

 **En sus brazos**

Esto no es lo que quería.

No va como lo había planeado, no me siento como había pensado.

A mi alrededor el caos se alza, la batalla es brutal como aquellas que protagonizan las epopeyas. Sangre, dolor, lágrimas, muerte. Todo eso me envuelve, mientras entierro los dedos en mi pelo negro, negando para mí.

¿Por qué no es como debería?

¿Por qué no me siento mejor?

Cuando, meses atrás, Shield me hizo matar a Kara, tuve la solución a mis problemas tan claro como el cristal: Shield tenía la culpa de todo, ellos eran los responsables de mi desgracia. Ellos me habían dado la espalda, ellos me habían abandonado a mi suerte y, al final, habían hecho que asesinara a la única aliada que me quedaba, la única que aliviaba mi soledad.

Por eso, no lo dudé ni un solo instante: recurrí a mis antiguos contactos, abracé todo aquello que había olvidado y reuní a los miembros de Hydra que quedaban tras la escabechina que, de nuevo, Shield había perpetrado. El plan era claro: arrasar Shield para hacer justicia por Kara, por mí, para que al fin pudiera encontrar la paz tiempo atrás perdida.

Y ahora estoy aquí, viendo como la muerte se desata entre las paredes de este bunker enterrado en medio de ninguna parte. Todos luchan por sus vidas, todos pelean a pesar de las heridas y yo estoy aquí, en el medio, pasando desapercibido, mientras mis subordinados caen ante las habilidosas dotes para la lucha de Shield. Aparto sus cadáveres, mientras avanzo y mis ojos dan con Fitz taponando una herida que Simmons tiene en el costado.

Me detengo a mirarlos.

La culpa vuelve, es un arma afilada que me desgarra por dentro.

Recuerdo como eran cuando los conocí. La inocencia, la dulzura, la inteligencia mezclada con unas ganas infinitas por descubrir mundo. Recuerdo sus ojos teñidos de pánico cuando los encerré en aquel módulo que lancé al mar. Ya no queda prácticamente de los FiztSimmons que me consideraban sus amigos. Adiós a la inocencia, a la dulzura... Simmons casi me asesinó a sangre fría, Fitz se ha endurecido tanto que, a veces, hasta me entristece. Yo les he hecho esto.

Yo me he hecho esto.

No fue Shield la causa de mis males, no fue Garrett antes que ellos.

Fui yo. Yo elegí bando y elegí mal. Estuve a punto de matar a FiztSimmons, traicioné la lealtad de todo el equipo y en ningún momento pensé en hacer algo para recuperarlos, por mucho que lo deseara. He intentado tan duramente huir de la culpa que, al final, he empeorado aún más las cosas.

Tengo que agacharme.

Justo a tiempo.

El certero puño de May pasa por encima de mí, despeinándome, mientras ella grita con auténtica rabia. Ya no quiero pelear más. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo está entrenado para ello, así que toma el control. Me giro, la golpeo, acuso otro golpe. Le estampo la palma de la mano en el rostro. Ella se mueve tan fluida como el agua, es más dura que yo y la ira alimenta su fuerza, así que tengo que aplicarme más. No sé cómo lo hago, esa es la verdad, tan solo le propino un empellón y ella choca contra la pared, cayendo desmadejada al suelo. Sigue respirando. En realidad, me alegro.

No sé qué hacer. ¿Debo parar esta locura o es demasiado tarde? ¿Debo volverme contra Hydra o ya nunca nadie me perdonará? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Por primera vez en mi vida, no lo sé. No tengo una misión o un propósito. Me siento como desnudo ante un teatro infestado de gente que desea abalanzarse sobre mí. Sin esa protección que supone ser un soldado, sólo quedo yo, Grand Ward.

Si es que soy eso.

Ya no sé lo que soy.

Entonces la veo a ella. Mi mundo se ilumina como nunca lo ha hecho, como si fuera otro hombre y no este desgraciado al que las penurias han perseguido desde niño.

Skye.

Ahora emplea su nombre auténtico: Daisy Johnson.

El nombre no es lo único que ha cambiado. No sólo es su pelo corto, el uniforme ajustado que moldea su hermoso cuerpo. Es ella. Está ante mí, usando su poder sobre la tierra para proteger a sus amigos. Lucha con fiereza, hermosa como ella sola, como si fuera una de esas amazonas que poblaban los relatos de la mitología. No se detiene ante nada, sigue peleando ajena a mí.

Aún puedo recordar la chica que fue, aquella hacker con demasiada curiosidad que tantos problemas me dio. Su fuerza, su carácter y ese tesón que la caracterizaban siguen ahí, pero ya no es la chica inocente que disfrutaba con todo y tenía una réplica ingeniosa quemándole la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, sigue siendo ella, Skye, mi única luz en la oscuridad, la única mujer a la que he amado y a la que amaré viva lo que vida. Ya me muera ahora mismo, que dentro de cien años, sólo la querré a ella.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Un hombre se aproxima a ella, empuñando un arma.

Va a herirla.

No puedo permitirlo. Por eso, echó a correr por el pasillo, esquivando balas e incluso a Bobbi, que se lanza contra mí, asiendo sus dichosos bastones. La apartó con fuerza, sin importarme menos lo que pueda haberle pasado, pues en ese momento sólo hay algo que ocupa mi mente: Skye. Debo de salvarla cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando llego junto a ella, Skye se echa a un lado. Justo a tiempo. Mi hombre dispara, pero la bala ni siquiera la roza. Yo no tengo tanta suerte. Impacta en mi hombro, aunque el dolor no me importa. Mis manos alcanzan el cuello de mi jodido subordinado y lo hago girar hasta que oigo un crujido y aquel maldito bastardo se desploma a mis pies. El corazón me va a mil, incluso respiro de forma entrecortada, yo que tengo tanta experiencia en combate, que soy tan duro.

Los ojos de Skye se abren con evidente sorpresa. No se esperaba que la salvara, no puedo culparla después de todo lo que he hecho, aunque en parte me duele. Le prometí que nunca le mentiría y lo ha mantenido, incluso la reuní con su padre y, cuando la encontré en aquel edificio desvencijado, la hubiera salvado sin dudarlo de aquel maldito hombre sin ojos que la hizo desaparecer ante mi mirada. En realidad, siento que con Skye siempre me ocurre eso: se esfuma ante mí, como si un teletransportador me la arrebatara continuamente. Es lo que ocurre cuando su imagen acude a mi mente, como el espejismo de un oasis ante un sediento en medio del desierto. No dejo de verla en sueños, en fantasías, en momentos cotidianos, pero nunca soy capaz de volver a encontrarla, de recuperar lo que llegamos a tener.

La echo tanto de menos.

Sólo quiero volver a ella, a sentir sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo.

–Ward, ¿qué...? –pregunta con evidente confusión; las cortas ondas se balancean alrededor de su hermoso rostro, esa faz de suave piel que sólo quiero acariciar. Me quedo ahí de pie, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer, pues tengo la sensación de que cualquier reacción será artificial. En ese momento, los almendrados ojos de Skye se abren aún más y la oigo decir–: No... ¡No!

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a moverme.

El rayo impacta en mi cuerpo con una fuerza salvaje, atronadora, recorriendo hasta el último centímetro de mi piel, abrasándome. Duele tanto que no puedo ni gritar. Cuando todo pasa, me siento extraño, como si algo en mi interior no estuviera bien. El corazón... lo noto raro, débil.

Yo me siento débil, sin fuerzas.

Lo último que veo antes de desplomarme es la expresión alarmada de Skye, que alza una mano como para calmar a alguien a quien no veo. No importa. En el suelo, me giro con torpeza. No noto mis piernas, sólo una sensación ardiente crepitando sobre mi piel. De pronto, estoy muy cansado, aunque no de la misma forma que antes. No es el ostracismo, no es el no saber qué hacer a continuación, es el respirar, el pensar... Sólo quiero dormir, descansar.

–M-me ha salvado –explica Skye, todavía confundida con todo lo sucedido–. Ha impedido que me dispararan. N-no le hieras... –veo que se agacha a mi lado, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro–. No puedo creerme que haya dicho eso.

Le sonrío. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Al menos, ha intentado salvarme. Me conformo con eso.

Sobre nosotros, una serie de rayos blanquecinos recorren el aire. Oigo una explosión, también un aullido de dolor, pero no me importa, pues Skye se ha inclinado sobre mí y eso es todo lo que me importa. Ella se aparta el pelo con un gesto, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo me apago poco a poco, como una vela que se ha consumido.

Leo el conflicto en su rostro. Lo comprendo. Yo he llevado a Hydra a su casa, yo les he perseguido incansablemente, pero acabo de salvarla y me estoy muriendo. Eso suele aplacar los ánimos de cualquiera y Skye siempre ha hecho gala de una sensibilidad especial, incluso en los peores momentos la ha mantenido. Es una chica impresionante, siempre lo ha sido, incluso cuando vivía en una furgoneta al margen del mundo e intentando cambiarlo con algo tan pequeño como un portátil.

–Siempre cuidaré de ti –logro decir, porque es la verdad.

–Oh, Ward...

Ahora es mi momento de asombrarme. Veo lágrimas asomando sus ojos. No puedo creerme que llore por mí, aunque eso me hace feliz. Al menos, alguien es capaz de entristecerse por mi maldita persona. Y, encima, ese alguien es Skye. Mi Skye. La chica idealista con el corazón de oro, la chica a la que más quiero.

–¿Por qué tienes que complicar tanto las cosas?

A pesar de la lucha, del caos desatado, Skye se sienta en el suelo a mi lado. Se inclina sobre mí para deslizar sus pequeñas manos por mi cuerpo, hasta aferrarse a mis axilas; hace fuerza para arrastrarme y me coloca sobre ella. Mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Apenas me quedan fuerzas, mi corazón va tan lento que creo que se detendrá en cualquier momento, pero al menos soy capaz de sentir la piel de sus dedos, que me acarician el cuero cabelludo.

–No lo sé. Será mi don.

–El mío es más impresionante –compartimos una sonrisa divertida, aunque la situación no tiene nada de eso, en realidad creo que, una vez más, le estoy rompiendo el corazón. Detesto hacerle daño, detesto fallarle. Ajena a mis pensamientos, Skye sigue mirándome, un reguero de lágrimas silenciosas le recorre las mejillas–. Tanto tiempo queriendo matarte y ahora... ahora no quiero que mueras.

No sé qué decir a eso, así que sencillamente la miro.

–Odio las ironías –murmura, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, un sonido extraño abandona sus finos labios, como algo a medio camino entre una carcajada y un resoplido–. ¿Cómo se pueden echar de menos cosas que no sucedieron? ¿Cómo puedo imaginarme lo que no fue y pudo haber sido? –se queda un instante parada, como si no fuera capaz de moverse, antes de clavar sus ojos castaños en los míos–. ¿Por qué no me elegiste, Ward?

Quiero decirle que fui idiota, que la lealtad hacia Garrett me cegó hasta límites insospechados, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar. Los párpados me pesan como si estuvieran hechos de hierro, apenas siento mi cuerpo, aunque sí noto el calor que desprende Skye, que sigue meciéndome en sus brazos. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, porque la muerte viene a recogerme y me va a hallar en su regazo, protegido por sus brazos. No puedo pedir más, no puede haber mejor despedida para alguien como yo.

Entonces Skye se inclina sobre mí, posando sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso sabe a salado, pues lo recubren sus lágrimas. No me importa, nunca nada me ha sabido tan dulce, pues son sus labios, es su beso. Es así como me despido del mundo, entre sus brazos y con su sabor siendo lo último de lo que soy consciente antes de que la tranquila oscuridad me engulla.

* * *

 **La verdad es que me he puesto un poco en plan reina del drama con el fic, pero me apetecía escribir algo Skyeward y esto ha sido lo que ha salido. Espero que, al menos, os haya parecido bonito. Espero también que se me ocurra alguna otra historia sobre estos dos más alegre, aunque los guionistas de Agents of Shield me lo ponen difícil, todo sea dicho. ¡Redimidme a Ward, maldita sea!**

 **Bueno, y si queréis darle a favorito o escribirme un review, yo tan contenta.**


End file.
